The Florida Prevention Research Center's (FPRC) mission is to use an innovative planning framework, community-based prevention marketing (CBPM), to develop, translate, implement, evaluate, and disseminate evidence-based approaches to strengthen community capacity for sustained disease prevention and health promotion. The health priority and behavioral focus of the core research project is the reduction of disparities in health problems associated with sedentary lifestyles among economically disadvantaged and minority youth. The FPRC's core research project will use CBPM to adapt, evaluate, and disseminate a community-based physical activity intervention called Scorecard to galvanize ethnically diverse, high poverty communities'abilities to make physical activity more accessible for youth 8 to 10 years of age. This project also will evaluate CBPM's ability to bridge the gap between research and practice by using CBPR and marketing principles to design a data-based dissemination plan, training tools and delivery mechanism. FPRC five-year goals also include working with community partners to: 1. Develop and evaluate an interactive online training and mentoring toolkit for communities interested in using CBPM to design or tailor evidence-based public health interventions. 2. Develop and deliver an online Social Marketing Practice Certificate Program 3. Provide CBPM, community-based participatory research, and social marketing training and technical assistance to community partners, graduate students, and public health professionals working in the Florida Department of Health, Hillsborough County Health Department, National Association of Chronic Disease Directors and Pan American Health Organization. 4. Disseminate research findings and marketing materials to community partners and public health professionals/researchers. 5. Evaluate the Center's success in meeting its research, training, communication and dissemination, and community partnership objectives. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Florida Prevention Research Center will use an innovative planning framework that combines marketing principles and community based participatory research to enhance the translation and dissemination of evidence-based public health interventions in low income, ethnically diverse communities. Its core research project will use this approach to tailor, evaluate, and disseminate a physical activity program for youth, called Scorecard.